


Little Red

by taeilhot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilhot/pseuds/taeilhot
Summary: Taeil was so lost in the memories of the past that he barely registered the sound of a branch snapping, and a second later, he was pinned to the ground. The ragged breaths of the large animal situated on top of him fanned across his face and he scrunched his nose in displeasure at the heavy weight of the wolf.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 52





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent, completely spontaneous fic. I wanted to write a Little Red Riding Hood AU so here we are.
> 
> I am very happy about the fact that I wrote this because I’ve been dealing with writers block this past week and couldn’t continue any of my wips so I sat down and wrote this to help get my writing juices flowing again. 
> 
> This isn’t my best work by any means but it helped me recover from writers block so I thought I’d post it anyways. 
> 
> For once, no Mariah song for the title aha, just a generic title.

Taeil was the prettiest, sweetest person in their little village. Everyone loved and adored him. He had smooth skin that was tanned from many days spent withering away in the sun, kind eyes, and a warm smile. Taeil was loving of all, even those who were envious and jealous of him. His kind personality couldn’t help but affect others. 

He was walking to the village market, a characteristic red cloak draped around his tiny frame. The other village residents greeted him with a smile as he passed by, the children squealing delightfully when Taeil handed them each a blueberry muffin from his wicker basket. 

When he reached the market, he immediately searched for Mrs. Lim, the owner of the bread shop. Mrs. Lim was a stout woman who was always cheerful no matter the circumstances. Taeil was quite fond of her for he had worked at her shop a few years back. She was always sure to slip in a few of her infamous sweet rolls into his purchase whenever he stopped by.

“Hello, Taeil, what would you like this time?” Mrs. Lim asked cheerfully, brushing sugar off of her burgundy apron.

Taeil smiled sweetly back at her. “A dozen wheat buns and a loaf of rye please.” 

Mrs. Lim nodded and went to wrap the loaf in a decorative cloth before placing the buns in a paper bag. “Here you are, Taeil.”

After giving her the coins, Taeil bade her goodbye and placed the food delicately into his basket, promising to bring his mother by next time to say hello. 

Taeil left the market, not forgetting to say warm hellos to the other shop owners and leaving them a few coins out of generosity. 

The journey back to his little hut was quiet, the village children were now in school and the adults had gone off to do their jobs for the day. He watched as his friend Youngho walked into the woodworking shop and tugged on a pair of leather gloves, shooting him a tiny wave when they made eye contact. 

“Mother, I’m home!” he called out as soon as he walked into the threshold. 

Their hut was small and modest but perfect for their needs. It was only the two of them, had been ever since Taeil could remember so they never needed much space. 

His mother stood at the door of the kitchen. She was wearing the brown dress that she usually reserved for cooking and smiling fondly at her son. “Hello, Taeilie. Did you get what I told you?”

With a nod, Taeil journeyed over to the kitchen and placed the buns and loaf of bread onto the counter. Taeil’s mother kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, darling.” 

Taeil beamed and moved to remove his cloak. “Need any help?”

Ms. Moon shook her head. “Thank you honey but all I need to do now is pop these in the oven.” She gestured to the array of small cakes. “But once they’re finished cooking and I decorate them, would you be a dear and take these to your Grandmother? I heard she’s been feeling a little under the weather recently.”

“Of course, Mother,” he replied. It had been a while since he had seen Grandmother Moon and a check-up was very much needed to assure she was alright. 

His mother ushered him out of the kitchen and into the eating area, telling him to get started on chopping the carrots for the stew they were having for dinner tonight. 

Taeil used the time the cakes were in the oven to his advantage. He cut up carrots and celery, cleaned the venison Youngho had brought them yesterday, and plucked basil from the garden. The aroma of baked goods paired with spices and fresh vegetables was a delightful symphony for Taeil’s nose. 

He watched affectionately as his mother decorated the cakes with raisins, nuts, and jams. It was days like this that Taeil felt an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude. The Moon family may be small but they loved each other fiercely. Ms. Moon was the rock all throughout his life and would continue to be. She raised him by herself but never wavered or failed in instilling words of wisdom and encouragement. Taeil liked to think he turned out alright and credited his mother for his kind personality and attitude. Words couldn’t describe how thankful he was for her. 

Ms. Moon placed the basket of freshly baked and decorated cakes next to the cutting board. 

“Here you are, sweetie. Say hello to Mother for me and be safe. If you reach her cottage at nightfall, stay the night and return here in the morning.” 

They embraced tightly. Taeil begrudgingly allowed his mother to tie up his red cloak, muttering that he wasn’t a child anymore and was in turn rewarded with a smack on the head. She brushed the blond strands with her fingers and carefully pulled the hood over his hair, murmuring one last goodbye and telling him a warm meal would be on the table when he returned. 

Taeil set off to the village line, barely sparing a glance at the wooden sign baring farewell in obnoxious, gold lettering. 

He hummed a tune to himself and shivered involuntarily when the forest came into sight. The tall firs and sequoias leered down at him imposingly. Taeil tightened his cloak and held his basket closer. 

Taeil had walked in these woods ever since he was a little boy with his mom. It was the only way to visit Grandmother Moon, so he knew the path by heart but still got distracted by the adorable woodland creatures who scampered towards him begging for a treat.

With a giggle, Taeil reached into the basket and broke off pieces of a cake. 

“Now, now, this is all you're getting little ones, I need to save the rest for Grandmother Moon,” he spoke softly to the animals who twittered noisily back.

Luckily, the animals left him alone after their appetites were properly sated from the few bits of raisin cake Taeil gave them. 

Taeil softly sang a lullaby his mother used to sing for him a lot as a small child. Whenever the village tax collector banged on their door late into the night, Taeil would startle and hide under the bed. Many a night, he would cry softly as his mother would plead with the tax collector to give her a little more time and that she’d have the money in a few weeks’ time. As the years went on, Taeil began to work in the village, earning money here and there and the mother and son were no longer victims to late payments and high interest. The minute he had gotten his first bag of coins for helping Mrs. Lim at the bakery, he walked over to the tax collector’s office and placed it on his desk, alerting the man he would pay monthly installments until all his mother’s debt was cleared. 

His mother had been angry at him, berating him for spending his hard-earned money on her measly debts. Taeil had reassured her that he didn’t need the money. It wasn’t like he was ever going to leave the village for travel or to pursue an education at the fancy schools he’d heard about from Youngho. 

Taeil was so lost in the memories of the past that he barely registered the sound of a branch snapping, and a second later, he was pinned to the ground. The ragged breaths of the large animal situated on top of him fanned across his face and he scrunched his nose in displeasure at the heavy weight of the wolf. 

“Ugh, Hyuckie what are you-” 

The wolf suddenly licked a long stripe up Taeil’s neck with his pink tongue, chest rumbling in delight at Taeil’s distinct and fresh scent being smothered by his own. The wolf continued to lick and nip at the pretty neck of the man underneath before he stopped abruptly, looking Taeil dead in the eye. 

“Hyuckie, you’re heavy, get off of me!” Taeil exclaimed with the meanest glare he could muster.

The wolf barked playfully before rolling off of Taeil who stood up and brushed his cloak off, rushing to the basket a few feet away and making sure the cakes were still intact. Once he checked them, he turned around, leaving the basket on the ground.

“Shift, now. You know I can’t stand talking to you in your wolf form.” 

If wolves could roll their eyes, Taeil was sure that’s what Donghyuck had just done. The wolf grabbed a small satchel that was laying by a tree and shifted. 

Taeil pointedly turned the other way and tapped his right foot impatiently on the ground, reveling in the feeling of the dirt beneath his shoe and waiting for his mate to change into clothes.

“You can turn around now,” Donghyuck said with a chuckle. He watched as his mate crossed the small clearing. Taeil was trying to maintain a serious look but a small smile threatened to expose his true feelings. 

“No shirt?” Taeil asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing up and down at Donghyuck’s exposed torso, eyes lingering on his mate’s taut abdomen muscles.

Donghyuck shook his head. “Nah, I thought I’d give you a little treat this wonderful afternoon.” 

Taeil scoffed but moved closer, bringing up his fingers to trace the outline of Donghyuck’s abs before kissing him lightly on the lips. He grinned in satisfaction as he felt his mate suppress a shiver. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Taeil looked up at Donghyuck. Their height difference infuriated Taeil but endeared Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s face morphed into an expression full of remorse. “I’m sorry Taeilie, I’ve been busy helping my father with his watch shop. You know how consuming that gets…” he trailed off in uncertainty, running a hand through Taeil’s blond strands. It was a gesture of familiarity and held an unspoken apology. 

“Yeah I know, I know.” Taeil sighed in response. 

They stood there embracing for a few moments before Donghyuck spoke. 

“So what is my Little Red doing in the woods all by himself?” 

Taeil let out a huff of air through his nose, shoving his mate away from him.

“Don’t call me that. And I was just heading to visit my grandmother.”

Donghyuck trailed behind Taeil with a smug grin on his face, eyeing the basket of cakes Taeil had gone over to retrieve. He watched as Taeil turned around to face him, basket perched in the crook of his arm. 

“You know… it’s dangerous for you to be in this forest all by yourself.” He took a step closer to the smaller man who piercingly looked back at him. “I’m not the only dangerous creature out here you know.”

Taeil moved forward so that he was only a breath away from the werewolf. “Oh, so you're dangerous, huh?”

Donghyuck chuckled lowly. “Of course I am Little Red. I could snap your leg in half like a branch if I wanted to, but now why would I do that to my precious mate?”

Sucking in a breath, Taeil trembled in anticipation, watching Donghyuck’s eyes sweep up and down his frame. 

“You’re so petite, Little Red. So tiny and cute. But are you aware how much power you hold over me?” he chuckled again at the rhetorical question. “No, I don’t think you are.”

He began to pepper kisses all over Taeil’s face and neck, quickly untying the cloak and shedding it to the ground. Taeil gasped at the sudden barrage of kisses but welcomed it eagerly, pulling Donghyuck closer. 

When their lips finally met, it was a kiss full of urgency and longing. Tongues clashed and breaths intermingled hotly.

Donghyuck’s hands traced over his hips and the warm pressure left Taeil delirious. The wolf eventually rested his chin on Taeil’s shoulder, breathing heavily. 

Taeil threaded his slim fingers in Donghyuck’s hair. 

“I love you, Donghyuck,” he said softly, tugging gently at the soft strands.

Donghyuck hummed. “Love you too.” he chuckled at the vice grip Taeil had on his hair. “Taeil, if you don’t want me to get hard I suggest you let go of me now.” 

“What if I do want you to get hard?” he bit back and pulled harder. 

Choking out a moan, Donghyuck used all the force he could muster to push Taeil away, taking a moment to collect himself. 

Taeil was smirking at his mate’s dilemma to control the raging hormones, his wolf undoubtedly egging him on to complete the mating process. 

When Donghyuck came back to earth, he laughed out loud at Taeil’s expression. It was a mix of smugness and disappointment. “Taeil, I’m not going to fuck you in the woods. Maybe somewhere in a more appropriate and private setting? Like, oh I don’t know, my house?” 

Taeil nodded reluctantly and walked away in the direction of Grandmother Moon’s cottage, grabbing his basket and ignoring Donghyuck’s pleas to wait up for him. 

Donghyuck suddenly shifted into a wolf just to rile Taeil up as he hoisted the small man onto his fluffy back. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that right?”

Donghyuck yipped at Taeil’s fingers in response and the two set off to see Grandmother Moon, teasing each other all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeilhot)  
>    
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taeilhot)


End file.
